


Gansey The Detective

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Noah Czerny, Dead People, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Oblivious, Talking To Dead People, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Or: Noah Czerny is a lot more blunt when he first meets people than he honestly needs to be.Oneshot/drabble





	Gansey The Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380301) by doodleruu. 



“Adam, this is Noah!” Gansey said brightly, introducing his friends with a big smile. Adam shook Noah’s hand. 

“Hi, I’m dead.” Noah said. 

Adam gave him a weird look. Meanwhile Gansey wrapped an arm around Noah. “Haha, classic Noah!”

Next, Noah was just sort of chilling and talking to Blue. Both of them were quiet and chill and they liked to hang out. “So yeah,” Noah was saying with a shrug. “I’ve been dead for like seven years now.”

“Haha, what a goofball!” Gansey said with a laugh.

But then…

Gansey found a skeleton. He found an ID next to it. Slowly he took off his glasses.

_…I’m a fuckin’ idiot._


End file.
